The Return of the Ex's
by merder101
Summary: Remember Finn? Rose? Eli? Hahn? Andrew? Lucy? Burke? Well here they come and they want there Ex's back. Will they get back together or stay with their husbands/boyfriends and wife's/girlfriends?
1. Finn

The Return of the Ex's

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

**So I decided to write another story. As you know Ihave some other stories as well but I've been having a wriiter's block for awhile. Plus I've been SUPER busy! I graduated High School in June and then my grandma got sick a couple of weeks ago and I've been taking care of her. ANYWAYS! My new story, "The Return of the Ex's" I came up with it awile ago but never wrote it down till now. All of our lovable couples ex's have returned and possibly to get back their loves. Enjoy!**

***Set in season 9***

**-Lexie is alive**

**-George is dead**

**-Izzie is gone**

**-Henry is alive**

***BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP***

The sound of the alarm echoes through the dark room. I start to shift around the king size bed then I feel an arm around me squeezing me, I feel Derek's warm naked body against mine. I reach out to shut off the alarm and I turn around to face my sleeping husband. I take in the quietness and his peaceful features. It makes me think that two months ago I could've lost him again, then I realize that his breathing became irregular and he knows that I'm watching him. He opens his eyes and starts to look at me. We stare at each other for what seems to be a lifetime. He starts to caress my cheek and then he leans in and starts to kiss me.

I pull away, "You have morning breath", I whispered to him. He chuckles and pecks my lips. "I'll go brush my teeth now. How about you go get Zola ready and I'll go make coffee and breakfast?'' "Okay", I replied as I gave him another kiss. We start to get out of and then right on cue Zola starts to whimper. I put on my robe and walk down the hall to the nursery when all of a sudden I start to think, would all this still happen if I stayed with Finn and Derek was with Rose? As I enter the nursery and I look down at the already awake baby. I say aloud, " I'm glad I gave daddy a chance cause there is no way that you would have existed, isn't that right ZoZo? Your my little ZoZo." I put her down on the changing table and started to change her diaper when Derek came in, he wrapped his arms around my waist. He happily sighed, "I made coffee" "What about breakfast?" I chuckled as he nuzzled in my neck his stubble tickling me. "I'm waiting for little helper" "Derek she's only 1 and a half, what can she possibly do to help you?" chuckling. "She could watch me", I laughed.

We made our way to our homemade kitchen and I put Zola in her high chair and I started to feed her mashed apples and I started to watch Derek make breakfast. Once again that thought kept pushing its way back in my head. I started to space out but crashed back to Earth when Zola started to bang her hand on the table. Derek looked at me but I turned my head towards Zola and kept feeding her.

"Are you okay?' Derek asked "Of course I just sorta spaced out sorry" I apologized. Derek placed my plate in front of me and sat down next to me. "It's okay" Derek replied as he put his arm around my wrist. Breakfast went by smoothly and then we started to get ready for the hospital. We put Zola in daycare and kissed her goodbye. As we left I felt Derek put his arm around waist and kissed my cheek, "I have surgery in ten minutes, are you going to space out again?' he joked, "No I won't I promise beisdes I'm helping out in the clinic today since it's a pretty slow day" "Alright I'll see you at lunch, I love you" He kissed me and left "I love you too" I yelled as he left.

I walked into the clinic and I see Alex at the desk writing in a chart. I looked at him and I started to feel bad for him. Ever since the plane crash he felt guilty because he was the one that was suppose be hurt and not Arizona. Even though Arizona is okay with what happened and told him repeatedly that it was no one's fault he still didn't feel better. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I walked up to the counter and grabbed a clipboard, "Hey Alex how's it going?' "This sucks. I don't get why we have to be here when we're Attendings now? Ugh this is lame" he muttered "Well maybe because we're still new at this and they want to give us a break?" 'Whatever" he got up and walked away.

"Meredith?" I heard a voice that I haven't heard in years. I slowly turned around and looked at the man in front of me. "Finn?"

**I know its short but its all I got. But Finn is here! Oh and P.S. Mark and Lexie are together in this story but I'm not sure if I should write for them since Mark's ex is Addison and Lexie's ex hasn't been named, but we'll see :) Review and Comment!**


	2. The End of Finn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

**OHMYGOD! Season 9 premiere brought me to tears ;( I'm not happy about it at all. I wish that Shonda will just let them leave without killing them cause I would like to see them come back just to visit /: Hopefully this season we won't get just a 2 second scene of MerDer. Anyways on to the story :) Enjoy!**

"Finn?" I looked at him and all the things I remembered about him are different. His eyes are a little brighter and he has a small smile on his lips that I've only seen maybe twice and that was because I was with him. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just got into a little accident" he replied. I wonder if someone checked him out yet.

I pushed him towards a bed and looked at his cuts on his face and arm. "Did someone check you out yet?" I wondered. "Uh no not yet I've been waiting, but seriously I'm fine though its just a scratch." "No it's not just a scratch your arm looks swollen." I looked towards the nurses station and I motioned the nurse to come here. "Page Avery and Torres please" she nodded and ran back to the desk.

"So I see your in darker scrubs huh? So that means your an attending now?" "Oh yeah I am" "Well, congrats!" he sounded surprised but I let it go. I could tell he was looking at my every move and he looked at my face, my body, and my hands to see if I ever got married. "So how's it going Meredith you look good." "Oh thanks, you know work owns me you know? A life as a surgeon." I stated hoping that he knows that I'm not interested in any of his advances. "Well I guess thats what you get for being a doctor. So are you married or anything because I swear you have gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Oh she is very much married" I whipped my head over to where the voice came from. Derek. Oh gosh this will end very badly. Last time this happened he called me a whore and yelled at me. But then again he is very hot when he's jealous. "Finn, nice to see you again. You were in an accident?" "Derek. What are you doing here?" I tried not yell. "Oh I came down here cause Bailey asked me to while she headed for surgery." he said cooly. "Oh Derek, its so good to see you again. So you and Meredith are married. Really?" "Yup for about 3 and a half years now. And we have a daughter too." I looked at him and I was a little surprised he counted the years we were post-it married. We smiled at each other and then looked towards him. "Yup married and completely happy."

He looked crushed but I didn't care about him I looked towards Derek and he winked at me and that's when I knew I made the right decision. Even though we hate each other sometimes and we yell at each other things we don't mean. I know that he loves me no matter what my flaws are and the same way with me. I love Derek Christopher Sheperd. And I know he loves me too. I knew that I made the right decision.

**Well there you go the end of Finn. I didn't really want to bring him in too much, sorry. But I do have a little surprise at the end of the story no worries :) I love Finn though I hope they do bring him back for at least an episode. Next week we finally see how they got off that horrible woods. RIP Mark Sloan & Lexie Grey 33**


End file.
